Shrinkys
by DarkMike 15
Summary: While investigating Numbuh Infinity's involvement in the 'Splinter Cell' he came across this email.....


I wrote this little bit for a fic I lost when my computer crashed, thought you people might enjoy it. Please Note that at this point it has no relation with any of my ongoing fics. It's a realistic look at our teenagers to be.

* * *

**To: Numbuh ∞ **

**Cc: Numbuh 140 (Psychology Dept. Moonbase)**

**Subject: Shrinkys

* * *

**

**I thought you might be interested to see the Psychological Performance Test Report, or shrinky as KND operatives call it, for the six operatives you mentioned.**

**These tests were issued by Global Command soon after Numbuh 274 (Chad Dickson) escaped. The rising number of traitors have caused Global Command to figure a way to find out if an operative will try something at the time of their decommissioning long before their thirteenth birthday. The tests were designed by the Kids Next Door's top psychologists and profilers to try and predict a traitor long before his/her time.**

**I have included the final reports written after the test and a psychology session. They give the my opinion on the operative's stability.**

**

* * *

****Location: **KND File Vault, Moonbase Sector 34b 

**File name(s): **2138001, 2138002, 2138003, 2138004, 2138005, and 2138362

* * *

**File #:**2138362

**Codename: **362

**First name:** Rachel

**Last name: **Makenzi

**Age: **11

**Sector: **A

**Rank: **Former Soopreme Commander

**Chance of traitor: **High

**Opinion:**

Well, for one, she was the Soopreme Commander of the Kids Next Door for a respectable number of years, as was Chad, and she was very good at her job, like Chad, but was unsure about her own abilities which Chad was at one point. As she is in the same situation as Chad was when he went traitor, we can only think that she might follow down the same path.

**-----------------**

**File #:**2138001

**Codename: **1

**First name:** Nigel

**Last name: **Uno

**Age: **11

**Sector: **V

**Rank: **Sector Leader

**Chance of traitor: **Minimal

**Opinion:**

Nigel has been one of the best Kids Next Door operatives from the moment he started. Loyal and true, he has always put the KND's needs before his own. This could ensure us that he will go down with out protest, but it's this quality that could send him down the path of traitorisum, we really cannot tell. Though, I don't know what after thirteen plans the Kids Next Door might have for him. We will just have to see.

**­------------------**

**File #:** 2138002

**Codename: **2

**First name:** Hoagie P.

**Last name: **Gilligan

**Age: **12

**Sector: **V

**Rank: **2x4 officer and chief pilot

**Chance of traitor:** High

**Opinion: **

Hoagie has always been a loyal enough operative, but his constant fascination with the Teenagers worries us. He makes sure he is always the first to inspect captured Teenz technology and is always the first to interrogate captured Teen agents. But our largest worry is the whole KISS incident, the fact that he deliberately turned himself teen numerous times. We are still investigating his current activities with Abigail Lincoln, Numbuh 5 (see file 2138005 below), which are suspected to be against KND regulation

**-----------------**

**File #: **2138003

**Codename: **3

**First name: **Kuki

**Last name: **Sanban

**Age: **10

**Sector: **V

**Rank: **Diversionary tactics coordinator

**Chance of traitor: **Minimal

**Opinion: **Kuki is harmless; there is just no simpler way to put it. Her cheerful and happy-go-lucky ways show no signs of any instability. She does have a bit of a temper though, and this could make her a bit difficult to bring in, but I highly doubt that.

**-----------------**

**File #: **2138004

**Codename: **4

**First name: **Wallabie

**Last name: **Beatles

**Age: **11

**Sector: **V

**Rank: **Violence inducer

**Chance of traitor: **Medium

**Opinion: **Wally is a very violent but very stupid boy. This could spin him either way; he could be too clueless to try anything or he could put on hell of a fight, we'll just have to wait and see.

**-----------------**

**File #: **2138005

**Codename: **5

**First name: **Abigail

**Last name:** Lincoln

**Age:** 12

**Sector: **V

**Rank: **Second in Command

**Chance of traitor: **High

**Opinion:** While her record is just about spotless, Abby has a habit of placing personal matters before the priorities of the KND, unauthorized Candy Hunts being the biggest problem. She has also on numerous occasions gone against direct orders (the babies incident) and helped a known enemy of the KND, Cree (VIRUS incident). I was lucky enough to get to read the mission report by TND operative, Maurice on the destruction of the Chicken Pox Island. In the report he quoted: "And I regret to mention that at this point Numbuh 5 had given up and come to accept that becoming a Teenz Agent was inevitable." This worries me, as it could sprout seeds of resent for the KND and could cause her to follow in her sisters footsteps. We are still investigating her activities with Hoagie Gilligan, Numbuh 2 (see file 2138002 above) which are suspected to be against KND regulation.

**

* * *

**

**I trust this may help you make you decision.**

**Michael Simmons (Numbuh 140)**

**PS: Don't forget golf on Saturday**


End file.
